Mystic Creek High
by EllieBeckyCarter
Summary: Summary: Bonnie and Caroline are childhood friends. Caroline introduces Katherine to Bonnie. They attend Mystic Creek School for the Gifted and Talented, A high school for the supernatural beings. While attending this school they meet students who are 'different' like themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Mystic Creek High**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:**

**Bonnie and Caroline are childhood friends. Caroline introduces Katherine to Bonnie. They attend Mystic Creek School for the Gifted and Talented, A high school for the supernatural beings. While attending this school they meet students who are 'different' like themselves.**

**Bonnie**

I walked through the familiar double doors clutching my suitcase; my best friend was carrying a big box of items to decorate our dorm room with. Two human boys who had been compelled were following us and carried her bags to our dorm room.  
We stepped into our dorm, which we would be staying in for the year, and found Caroline's best friend Katherine Petrova sat on the bed in the far corner. Her mass of curly dark hair was glowing in the sun as she looked up with a smile at Caroline and I.

"Hey Girls" Katherine came running over to us her arms out ready to pull us into a hug "I have missed you two so much" Caroline dropped her box of items on her bed so she had free arms to hug her oldest friend "Hey Kat" she grinned "I've missed you too"  
"Hi Katherine" I smiled hugging her. Just then Caroline remembered that there were two human boys in the doorway of our dorm carrying Caroline's many bags.

"Oh almost forgot, sorry boys" She said walking over to them. "Now put them on the bed and forget that you ever came here," they nodded and stumbled off out of our dorm.

"Wow Care compelling rather good looking boys to carry you things for you, you have obviously been hanging out with me for too long," Katherine grinned  
"I think so!" Caroline giggled. I set my thing down on the bed by the window and started to unpack my items.

* * *

**Kol **

I followed my older siblings up a spiral staircase that lead up to the single dorms that my mother had paid extra for. My sister, Rebekah had already gone in the opposite direction to where the girls' single dorms rooms were.

"Right," my older brother Elijah started. "All these rooms are on the same floor. Niklaus yours is the same room you had last year at the end of the corridor." Nik walked towards the end of the corridor. "Henrik yours is the next along and Kol" I looked up at the sound of my name "Kol yours is across from Henrik's and my dorm."  
"Whatever," I grumbled and Elijah shot me a disapproving look. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and kicked my case through the door.

The room was bright with a big window looking out at the forest below. I chucked my bags on the floor and with a snap of my fingers the clothes flew out of my case and made their way into the closet opposite my bed. This was the best part of being a witch you never had to do anything if you knew the magic so everything was done for you. Although magic wasn't just used for the easy way out and not having to do chores. There are different types of magic most of them my mother had taught me and most of them I'll learn here. I saw no point of being at this school when my mother had already taught me but she insisted that my youngest brother and I attended here with my older siblings who weren't witches Elijah, Rebekah and Nik were vampires whilst Henrik , Me and my oldest brother Finn were witches. Finn was already in college studying something I don't particularly care about.

"Brother!" I heard Nik shout before opening my dorm door.  
"Well good morning Nik what can do for you?" I asked grinning at him. He looked at me unamused.

* * *

**Bonnie**

I was helping Care put up selfies and photos of us when we heard the door open.

"Good morning girls" I turned around and another blonde was standing in the doorway.

"Bekah!" Kat, Care and I all ran over to her hugging her.

"Hi girls" she said in her thick British accent. "How have you been?" We all replied with different answers. "I'm guessing Elijah's in now" Katherine said smiling.  
"Yes he is" she added smirking.  
"I'll be back in a bit girls" Katherine added walking off.  
"Enjoy yourself. But not too much" Care Beamed. Rebekah and I giggled at Caroline's comment.

"So what's new with you" I asked Rebekah.  
"Nothing much" She replied "Mother has made my two other brothers come here as well"  
"There's more of your family?" Caroline asked. The Mikaelsons never really spoke about their family we only knew of her three older brothers, Finn, Elijah and Klaus. Finn who is in College is a witch like I am. His Younger brother Elijah is a vampire like Caroline and Katherine and Klaus is a vampire werewolf Hybrid.  
Klaus is a Hybrid because he doesn't have the same father as the rest of the Mikaelsons his real father was a werewolf and his mother is a very powerful witch. "Yes there are more of us Mikaelsons, two brothers Kol's 16 and a witch and Henrik is 14 and he is also a witch."  
"Wow" Care and I said together  
"Yes bit of family history for you girls" Rebekah told us "Come on now we are reunited let's take some selfies" She grinned at us.

* * *

**Kol**

"Don't get smart with me brother" Klaus replied to my comment.

"Elijah has told me to tell you and Henry that there will be a whole school assembly before lunch."  
"Hmmm I don't really care about a school assembly Nik. They don't interest me. I'd rather sit and do nothing," Klaus glared at me. "Brother do as you're told just once!"  
"Fine brother, I'll do what I'm told just _once_," I emphasized the word once so he understands. He scowled and went out of my dorm.

About an hour later Elijah walked into my room and told me to follow him to the assembly hall. I closed my book and lazily got up from my bed and followed him and Klaus down the staircase. Henrik walked along by Klaus, while I idly followed them. The hall was filled with rather uncomfortable looking chairs. I trailed behind my brothers and found a chair towards the back of the hall. I slouched in my chair and waited for the assembly to start I saw my sister walking with a bunch of her friends they sat in the row opposite me. I saw Elijah's girlfriend Katherine sitting beside Rebekah and another blonde girl next to the blonde girl, I saw a dark skinned girl laughing with her blonde friend next to her. The dark skinned girls' hair was dark brown and straight. When the assembly started I didn't pay any attention I was intrigued by who that girl was and what supernatural abilities she had. When the assembly finished I waited until she had gone so I could watch her leave. "Kol!? Are you going to stand there all day? I'm Hungry" Henrik asked laughing.  
"No…What erm sorry" I walk out of the hall. "So where is this dining hall?" I asked Elijah.  
"Down this corridor" he informed us. All my brothers sat down at the same table and waited for our roast dinners to arrive. I conveniently took the seat that was closest to my Sisters table where the tanned girl sat with her friends.

When our meals arrived I couldn't help watching Niklaus looking at the blonde girl who occupied the seat next to the tanned girl. He was trying to hide the fact that he was simultaneously staring at the girl by looking when he thought none of us were watching. "Hey Elijah" Katherine sighed kissing him on the cheek.  
"Hello Katerina" Elijah whispered.  
"I told you not to call me that Elijah," she pointed out kissing him again.  
"Will you two get a room" Henrik added and Katherine just grinned.  
"Rebekah asked if she could introduce the girls to you boys," Katherine said.  
"I suppose that's fine with me," Klaus started walking towards Rebekah and we all got up and followed him. "Girls!" My sister started "I would like you to meet Henrik, Kol, Nik and of course you have heard all about Elijah"

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! **

**I would like to thank Alley Dreams On for her amazing help with my first chapter and for her proof read. Love you lots **

**Please Leave a review to tell me what you thought **

**Thank you **

**EllieBeckyCarter xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Summary:**

**Bonnie and Caroline are childhood friends. Caroline introduces Katherine to Bonnie. They attend Mystic Creek School for the Gifted and Talented, A high school for the supernatural beings. While attending this school they meet students who are 'different' like themselves.**

* * *

**Klaus**

Her name is Caroline and she is beautiful.  
I was lying on my bed playing a modern game on my phone called angry birds; it was a very addictive. Once I got bored of dying many times, I decided to grab my sketch book and start drawing Caroline from memory. A few hours past, when my door opened and Henrik was standing in the doorway.

"Nik!" He called. I quickly hid my sketchbook under my pillow, "Henrik, what can I do for you?"  
"Kol and Elijah are waiting for you to come join us to the lounge."  
"I'll be there in a moment."  
"Okay Nik." I took my sketchbook from under my pillow and carried it downstairs following Elijah.

The lounge was a large room with multiple chesterfield couches dotted around the room. Shockingly there were only a few people in the lounge. I scanned the room hoping to find Caroline. I found her sitting on the couch in the corner talking to my younger sister. I did not risk going over just yet as I wanted to finish my sketch of her beauty. So I sat on a couch, where I could see her, and put my feet up on the coffee table in front of me.

I felt Kol sit down next to me I closed my sketchbook before he could see what I was sketching or rather who I was sketching. He was too busy with his phone to notice. A couple of moments later Katherine arrived to the lounge she headed towards Elijah who stood up on her arrival. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. I couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy from her actions. I wanted someone, preferably Caroline, showing me that kind of passion towards me.

I sat and thought about what it would be like to have Caroline kissing me like Katherine had done to Elijah.

"Hey Katherine," Kol broke my concentration from my thoughts.

"Will Bonnie be joining us shortly?" he asked. I was confused to why he was asking about Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine's best friend.

"I'm not very sure she's on the phone to Jeremy."  
"Jeremy?" Kol questioned.  
"Yes Jeremy her boyfriend."  
"Oh…Right," Kol looked faintly deflated. He looked back down at his phone. A second later he got up and walked out of the lounge without a second glance at Katherine, Elijah or I.

* * *

**Caroline**

I was sitting on the couch in the lounge talking to Rebekah when I saw that Klaus had walked into the lounge followed by his brothers Kol, Elijah and Henrik. I grinned at Henrik who was sitting on the chair next to the couch Klaus who was obviously sketching something. Henrik smiled back at me.  
"Hey Bekah I never knew Klaus was artistic."  
"Yeah he loves drawing and painting. He is rather good at it as well. It's his way of relaxing I think."  
I saw Kat coming through the doors of the lounge I waved her over she gave me the one minute sign. She was just heading towards Elijah; I turned back to Rebekah.  
"They are so cute together," I said.  
"I know he was always talking about her and texting her during the summer!"  
"Aww." I glanced back at Kat and Elijah who were kissing again. I felt glad that my best friend was happy with someone who couldn't be any better for her. I stole a quick look at Klaus, who was still drawing and had not noticed his brother kissing my best friend, before turning back to Rebekah.  
"Good evening girls," a voice from behind came and interrupted our chat.

"Stefan!" I squealed hugging him, Rebekah joined in with our hug. "I thought you would have come by our dorm this morning to say 'Hi' but you didn't," I pointed out.  
"Well I would have but I was very busy this morning so I didn't have time. However to make it up to you two and Katherine, wherever she is," he explained. I pointed in the direction of Kat and Elijah. "Ah right I think we should leave them for a bit. Anyways where's Bonnie?"  
"In our dorm on the phone to Jeremy."  
"Okay. I'll just get you two a drink, what type do you want?"  
"B positive please Stefan." He laughed at my question. Before asking Rebekah what she wanted.  
"What about you Rebekah?" he wondered.  
"AB positive please Stefan thanks," she smiled.  
"Be back in a minute."  
I shot Rebekah a look, "What is that look about Care" she asked puzzled.  
"You know," I giggled wiggling my eyebrows.  
"Oh shut up Care," she laughed picking a cushion and throwing at me "Puh-lease Bekah it's so obvious that you love him."  
"I don't love him Care," but she was blushing.  
"Love who sister?" I jumped when I heard the sweet English tone of Klaus not expecting him to come over. He was smirking at his sister  
"You were eavesdropping Nik." She said unimpressed.  
"Well it's kind of hard not too when you have super hearing sister." Rebekah just gave him a dirty look.  
"Ah I almost forgot to say hello to you love."  
"Hi Klaus" I smiled at him.

Stefan came back to where Klaus, Rebekah and I were sitting handing out our blood bags. "I have one AB positive and one B positive and sorry Klaus I didn't realize you were joining us."

* * *

**Klaus**

"Well I decided that I'd rather not have to watch Katerina and my brother make out Stefan. To be quite honest with you it's rather disturbing."

"Oh shut up will you Nik, they are in love!" Rebekah injected. I looked back to where Katerina and Elijah were sitting kissing. My brother Henrik was sat on the chesterfield chair watching a programme on his phone. "I think I might need to save Henrik from the display of affection," I told the small crowd of people who were in front of me.

I walked over to my younger brother and tapped on his shoulder he took his headphone out.

"Hi Nik," he said looking up at me.  
"Henry do you need me to save you from the vial public display of affection that our brother is so delightfully providing?" I smirked at Elijah who was looking at me with a very displeased look. Henrik started laughing at my comment about our brother.

"Alright Nik I will take up your offer for saving me" he grinned. Henrik got out of his chair and followed me towards the couches in the corner that everyone was sat on. I wanted to take the seat that was next Caroline but I didn't want to make it obvious that I wanted to sit there.  
"Henrik?" I asked.  
"Nik?" He replied.  
"Do you know where our brother is?"  
"Kol?"  
"Yes."  
"No I didn't even see him leave."  
"I saw him get up from the couch where you were sitting shortly after Kat came in," Caroline joined the conversation. "He looked quite annoyed."

"I'll check if he is okay later," Henrik said. Henrik and Kol are pretty close because they are in the same coven; my Mother's. "That might be a good idea Henry."

"He has probably gone to fix up his appearance before he goes to bed," Rebekah stated we all laughed at her suggestion. Kol was known for his vain ability and he loved people complimenting him.  
"Hello everyone" another voice came it was Bonnie Bennett.  
"How are you and Jeremy, Bonnie?" Rebekah asked grinning at her.  
"I think it's going okay," she replied.  
"Only okay?" Caroline chipped in.  
"Yeah he seems kind of distant," Bonnie said sadly.  
"Why?" They asked together.  
"Well I didn't get to see him towards the end of the holidays as he was with his family in Florida so he has been a bit distant from me."  
"Maybe you should take a small break." My sister told Bonnie.  
"I don't know I'll have to think about it."  
"Do what you think is right" Caroline reassured.  
I was growing bored of the conversation and as it appeared Henrik was as well.  
"Brother," Henrik called. "I'm going to see if Kol is okay."  
"Yes go ahead Henry," he got up from the couch and walked out of the lounge.

* * *

**Henrik**

I walked up the staircase heading towards my brother's room I was pretty sure that he would be in there. I knocked on his door. He didn't answer so I knocked again. I then checked to see if it was open. I pushed it and I saw that Kol was lying on his bed listening to his music this was probably the reason why he didn't answer when I knocked on the door.

"Kol" I said "Kol!" I said a little louder. I gave up calling him so I pushed him off the bed He took his headphones out.

"Ow Brother! You better hope you didn't bruise me otherwise you'll be sorry." I laughed at his vainness. "Anyways what do you want?" He asked me.  
"Nothing I just came to see if you were alright you left quite suddenly downstairs." He sat up on his bed.  
"Well yes Brother I got bored and I couldn't be bothered to watch Elijah and Katherine making out. It's rather disgusting and after all I had just ate," I laughed at his snide comment.  
"So you have just been sat up here for like 2 hours."  
"Yeah, I don't care really, I don't mind being alone." I took that as a note to exit his room. "Oh Brother" I looked back "shut the door on your way out please" I acknowledged my older brother's request and walked out of his room.

* * *

**A/N**

**I ****hope you liked this chapter.  
Please leave me some reviews.  
Thanks again to Alley Dreams On for proof reading and for some ideas!  
Go Check Out History Hides The Truth (Alley Dreams On's Fan Fiction If your not reading it already)  
Enjoy  
EllieBeckyCarter xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

**Bonnie and Caroline are childhood friends. Caroline introduces Katherine to Bonnie. They attend Mystic Creek School for the Gifted and Talented, A high school for the supernatural beings. While attending this school they meet students who are 'different' like themselves.**

**Chapter 3**

**Kol**

I woke up after only having a few hours' sleep. I couldn't get to sleep because I was angry at the fact that Bonnie had a boyfriend and I was thinking about all the ways I could torture him.

I walked over to the mirror which was stuck to the wall and ran my hand through my hair making it stick up a bit before adding a little gel. I then went over to the closest and grabbed my brown long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans I put them on before picking up my leather jacket.

After I walked out my bedroom I saw Elijah, he was waiting for my brother out in the corridor. He was wearing a sports jacket over a pair of jeans and a navy shirt. Elijah had a very smart way of dressing. "Ah good brother your awake."

"I have been awake for hours Elijah." I told him

"Well that's better than our brother" he gestured towards Nik's room "Henrik is already down in the dining hall and I suggest that you go and join him while I get our brother, you know what he is like first thing." I nodded. I hated being told what to do but I was too tired to answer back to my brother. I walked groggily down the spiral staircase.

I sat down next to Henrik, "Morning brother," he chirped.

"Morning Henry," I grumbled. I picked up my timetable that was lying on the table in front of me. I assumed Henrik had got it for me. I looked at the lesson I had today. Expression first.

I hated Expression.

* * *

**Bonnie **

Caroline had helped me pick out a 'first day' outfit last night after we got back from the lounge. I left my hair slightly wavy and applied a little mascara before checking my timetable.

"Great. Expression first," I told my roommates "I hate Expression. What do you two have?"

"Cravings" Caroline replied. Caroline was an expert at handling her cravings were better than Katherine.

After I had finished my breakfast I walked to the Expressions classroom I took a seat in the middle of the classroom.

A few seconds later my friend Liv came in with her twin brother Luke the both sat next to me. Professor Shane then came in after a few minutes.

"Good Morning class. How are we all doing today?" He asked. We all mumbled our responses. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a boyish grin and slightly sticking up hair.

* * *

**Kol **

I scanned around the class and one particular person stuck out the most.  
"She's a witch!" I thought to myself.  
"I am terribly sorry I am late," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.  
"Ah Kol Mikaelson nice of you to show your face," the Professor told me. I was quite taken aback by his what I thought was rude I resisted the urge to give him an aneurysm but I knew it wouldn't work because he was a witch.

I ignored his comment and sat down at the back of the class. I wanted to sit beside her but it would make it to obvious and anyway the seats next to her were taken.

I was leaning back on my chair, not listening to a word Professor Shane was saying, my attention was turned to Bonnie. I was looking at her as she sat in a couple of seats in front of me drawing something on her page.

I quickly checked my timetable and grinned at what it said we had my favourite type of magic called 'Kemiya.'  
**_  
Kemiya is a form of magic that allows the user to change the elemental foundation of an object, and also allows them to imbue said creations with magic, creating a dark object. It crosses the boundary between magic and science._**

As soon as the bell went I spent a while packing up my items so I could catch up to Bonnie. I wanted to talk to her. She left the classroom and I followed her out.

"Bonnie!" I called. She turned around and smiled at me.  
"Hi Kol."  
"Hello Darling." She looked at me with a strange look. "I never knew that you were a witch, my sister didn't mention your last name."  
"Bennett, My last name is Bennett."  
"I thought so," I smirked at her. "Now then darling what do we have now?" she looked at me puzzled.  
"Kemiya. Whatever that is?"  
"You have never heard of Kemiya?!"  
"No I haven't, they only introduced it this year."  
"Oh right." We were outside the room now. This time I managed to take the seat next to her.

* * *

**Bonnie **

He sat next to me this time. Surprisingly he actually wrote what was on the board down. When we were practicing the spell Professor Claire gave us. It wouldn't work.  
"Why isn't this working?"  
"Watch me." He told me I watched him, I then tried again.  
"Kol It's not working!" I was beginning to get frustrated with this type of magic.  
"Relax darling! How about I teach you?" He began. "I could probably be a better teacher than her." He whispered gesturing towards Professor Claire.  
"You're asking me on a study date." I spluttered.  
"No, I am simply asking if you would like me to teach you how to do Kemiya. I am quite skilled in this particular type of magic." I heisted for a bit.

"Okay there is a practice room on one of the upstairs rooms we could go there."  
"Great we will meet there at eight." He said.

I went back to my room and Caroline and Katherine were sat on Kats bed Care was doing her makeup, Care turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Bonnie how was your first day back?" I collapsed back onto my bed. "Not very good. Let's just say I suck at Kemiya."  
"What's Kemiya?" Katherine asked me.  
"It's a type of magic that uses Chemistry between two witches to create dark objects and stuff. It's really hard and I hate it, so Kol has offered to help me."  
"Wait wait wait." Katherine exclaimed. "You have a study date with Elijah's younger brother?"  
"It's not a study date. He is just teaching me the proper way of doing Kemiya."

"Not a _'Study Date,'_ he is teaching you how do something and your _Studying it _ so therefore it is a study date and you know what happens when people go on _'Study Dates.' _"Caroline smirked emphasizing the words Study Date. I chucked my bed pillow at her. "Ah, No comment from Bonnie Bennett." Katherine ginned at me.  
"Shut up both of you!" I giggled.

After I finished my dinner I went back up to my room to change. I then went upstairs to the practice room clubhouse. Kol was leaning against the door frame.

"You're late Bonnie." He smirked at me.  
"Well I'm so sorry Kol." I grinned. "Anyways it's only 8:05 so I'm 5 minute late."  
"That's still late darling."  
"Come on let's get this over with."  
"Well that's a bit rude. So how do we get in here?" Kol asked banging on the door.  
"We have to use blood to open the door it's sealed for safety."  
"What! I'm not having you do that. I'll do it although this better not scar otherwise there will be trouble." Kol implied. I laughed at him. He took the knife and cut into his finger and put it onto the door. It opened to reveal a large room with different old looking electrical devises. It had potions in bottles in a shelf. On the table there were different strange looking items and in the far corner there was an old comfy looking couch.  
"Wow this is what you call a playhouse." Kol scanned the room. "Right shall we start then."  
"Sure." He picked up a piece of rope.

"Right then darling. Kemiya the intersection between science and spirit. With the right chemistry, you can realize your wildest dreams."  
"Chemistry? We don't have any Chemistry."  
"Yes. I will need you to take my hand."  
"I need to take your hand," I told him pulling a face.  
"Yes you will or we could kiss?" He smirked "But that would make everything awkward."  
"Yes that would. And I can't anyway." He ignored what I said and pulled out a perfect paragon diamond. "Woah where did you steal that from?"  
"Never mind just take my hand and follow me."  
"No. I want to know where you got it from before we do anything."  
"Fine! I stole it from Nik okay. Now can we please get on with this?" I grudgingly to his hand and felt a tiny bit of connection when we touched. "Close your eyes and take this bit of rope." He whispered. I obeyed and Kol started chanting it wasn't long before I picked up what he was chanting and joined him. The rope suddenly lit on fire whilst we were still holding the small bit of rope. I dropped it as soon as the flame hit my hand. Kol crouched down and picked up a silver chain.

"Here you go," he murmured into my ear as he fastened it around my neck. I moved my long dark hair out of the way whilst he put it on.

He snapped his fingers and a small heart appeared on my neck falling into my chest.  
"It's beautiful Kol," I beamed looking into his dark brown eyes.  
"See we did that together. So don't go telling me we have no chemistry alright." He flashed me his smile.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I have been very busy with a paper for school but its finished now. Also its the Christmas Holidays so that means hopefully more chapters up soon.  
I ****hope you liked this chapter.  
****Thank you so much for your previous reviews. Feel free to leave me some more ;).  
****Thanks again to Alley Dreams On for proof reading and for some ideas!  
****Go Check Out History Hides The Truth (Alley Dreams On's Fan Fiction If your not reading it already)  
****EllieBeckyCarter xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Klaus**

I found myself checking her timetable that was stuck to the wall with every other year's class schedule. She was in 'Controlling Emotions' with Professor Branson now.

I had just walked out of Anger Management class. I had the worst Professor and I couldn't stand him so I just left. I had to take extra classes because I was a hybrid. I hated all my classes.

My mother had sent me here to probably get rid of me. She also thought that I couldn't control myself so it meant that I had to learn how by going to school. I walked down the corridor and waited slightly out of sight.

"Niklaus!" I heard the voice of my big brother and attempted to ignore him. "Niklaus please. You have a far better hearing than anyone in this entire school. So I know you can hear me."  
"Not if I'm not listening to you brother."  
"You have just proved my point right there Niklaus. You obviously heard me in order to answer my statement. Now tell me brother why are you out of class 10 minutes before the bell."  
"I could ask you the same question Elijah." I said through gritted teeth. I turned and stared at him.  
"As I am a senior, I have the right to finish early Niklaus. You on the other hand do not. I am simply waiting for Katerina to be out of her class so I can spend some time with her. And Niklaus you never answered my question to why you are early? I do believe it was an Anger Management a class in my opinion you have stayed in."

I was frustrated by what my brother had said. I was very close to showing him that he was right about the whole anger management thing but I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction so I just ignored him.

He was texting someone I assumed it was Katerina because a few minutes later the door opened, I stood up straighter hoping it was Caroline. It was Katerina because as soon as she saw my brother she kissed him.

"Oh don't mind me brother I have only just been standing here for the last five minutes."  
"Oh sorry Klaus." Katerina said she looked down embarrassed by her action. "I thought it was just Elijah out here."  
"Well brother you have been shockingly quiet for that last five minutes. I must have forgotten you were there." Elijah added with a little amusement in his voice.  
"Oh ha ha Elijah." I replied sarcastically.  
"Anyway Katerina. Would you like to accompany me for a leisurely stroll around the school?" Elijah asked her.  
"Sure Elijah." She smiled at him and took his hand. I was slightly annoyed at Elijah for taking Katerina for a walk around the ground that was my idea for Caroline.

The door opened and she came out with my sister. "Caroline!" I vamp speeded towards her and grab here arm lightly.  
"Erm Hello Klaus" she said.  
"Nik, what do you want?" Rebekah asked.  
"Sorry Sister I wasn't talking to you, I was actually going to ask Caroline if she would like to join me for a walk."  
"Well that's just great. Elijah has taken Katherine and Caroline is probably going to say yes to you." Caroline glared at her. "Sorry Care. Bonnie has gone off to '_practice' _Kemiya with our brother. So I'm going to be alone. Fantastic." My sister expressed.

We were shortly joined by Stefan.

"Don't worry Rebekah I'm sure we could hang out for a bit and leave these two." Rebekah didn't have to be asked twice. I knew Rebekah's love for the Salvatore brother was strong. I was thankful for Stefan for taking Rebekah so I could be alone with Caroline.

* * *

**Caroline**

Rebekah left with Stefan. I knew she would enjoy her time with him. I was left alone in the corridor with Klaus. "So love, how about that walk then?"  
"Yes I guess I have to now Rebekah has left, but do you mind if we make a stop I'm kind of thirsty?"  
"No worries love, I'll get it for you. I understand you like the type 'B positive.'"  
"How did you know that?" I exclaimed

"I have my sources." He smirked and pointed at his ears.  
"You were eavesdropping!" I giggled, hitting him gently. He smirked and pulled a face. Then vamp speeded off to get the blood bags. I waited in the corridor for Klaus to return.  
Klaus appeared behind me. "Here you go love." He handed me the blood bag "Now let's go."

We went through the double doors. It was a bright sunny day. The grounds around Mystic Creek High were huge. There was a giant pond and woods were all around the grounds. We walked around the pond until we found a bench overlooking it. "So what should we talk about…?" I asked Klaus.  
"I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."  
"There is nothing interesting about me."  
"Come on Caroline there has to be something interesting about you."  
"Nope Nothing. Why are you so interested in me Klaus?" I asked.  
"I fancy you." He calmly said.

I was shocked by his honestly. "You what…"  
"I fancy you Caroline." He repeated.  
"Oh is that the time." I looked at my phone, "I have gotta go." I got up from the bench and he pulled me back down. "Caroline please sit. Why are you in such a rush to leave love?"  
"Fine." I breathed and sat back down. "It's just weird how you have just come out and said you fancy me. I mean most guys don't just blurt out that the fancy someone."  
"Well then love I'm not like other guys am I?"

He walked me back to my room. We were shortly joined by Bonnie and Kol.

"Brother. I see your being a gentleman for once." Klaus avowed. "Well Nik I'm always a gentleman."  
"Is that so?" Kol ignored his brother's insult and turned towards Bonnie. "You did very well today darling."  
"Thanks Kol." Just before she went in the dorm I noticed something around her neck a silver chain with a small heart.  
"I see you noticed that." Klaus broke my concentration "I do believe my brother made that for her."  
"He made that!" I blurted out. "How, when!"  
"I think last night. When they had their daily lesson in Kemiya."  
"Wow! I'm going to ask her all about that."  
"Well Caroline. This was enjoyable we _will_ do this again." I smiled at him."Thank you Klaus. And thanks for the 'B Positive.'"  
"It was my pleasure Caroline." He smirked.

"Bonnie!"  
"Care!"  
"Why didn't you tell me about the necklace Kol made you?"  
"Care we both made it through Kemiya."  
"Wow! You can do that in Kemiya?"  
"Yes. By using the power of chemistry between two different people you can create all sorts of objects."  
"What about Jeremy, Bonnie? Does he know about Kol making you a necklace with a _heart _on it?"  
"No Caroline he doesn't and you know how he has been lately. Even if he did, he wouldn't care. Anyways where's Katherine?"  
"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett. Katherine is out with Elijah."  
"Anyways Jeremy is coming next weekend we will sort 'us' out then."  
"And will you be wearing the necklace Kol made you? In front of him?"  
"I don't know."  
"Bonnie, you need to think about this okay?"  
"Okay." She said coming over to hug me.  
"Good." I sat down on my bed and thought about what Klaus had said.

**A/N**

**Bit of every paring in this chapter (Kinda) Yaaaay!  
I really hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Please leave reviews maybe you guys can give me some idea to what happens next.(I have some but I would like some more Haha)  
Thank you so much to Alley Dreams On for her proof reading I'm very grateful for your help.  
Love EllieBeckyCarter xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bonnie **

**_*A Week Later*_**

"Bonnie!" Jeremy called. I turned around with a smile on my face. "Hey Jer." I walked over to him and gave him a kiss.  
"I have missed you Bonnie." He kissed me again. Although Jeremy had supernatural abilities he couldn't attend Mystic Creek because Jeremy is a Hunter and it was dangerous for hunters to be around Vampires as they have an impulse that makes them want to kill Vampires.

We walked around the grounds of Mystic Creek until Jeremy noticed the silver necklace hanging around my neck. I had stupidly forgotten that I left it on, even when Caroline had mentioned it to me a couple of days ago. He stopped in his tracks. "Erm …Bonnie when did you get that?" He pointed at the necklace.  
"Oh that…"  
"We made that in our Kemiya lesson last week." Kol remarked from behind me. "You see Jeremy I have been teaching Bonnie Kemiya, a very difficult type of magic where you use Chemistry between two people to create objects."  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?"  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry; I'm Kol, Kol Mikaelson. I have heard about you Jeremy." He held out his hand and Jeremy took it ready to shake. "Oww! What the hell!" I saw Kol squishing Jeremy's hand. "Kol! Stop!" He looked up at me, his brown eyes meeting my green eyes and slowly let Jeremy's hand go.

* * *

**Kol**

I let his hand go still looking into Bonnie's beautiful eyes.

"Kol go!" She yelled at me. For a split second I had felt bad for what I did. I left Bonnie with Jeremy as much to my dislike I went to the Kemiya clubhouse.

I snapped my fingers and the CD player came on. I and sat down on the small couch in the room and thought about how I screwed up just then.

I was looking at the various small bottles filled with different potions and cures.

"Brother!" I turned around sharply

"Klaus. What are you doing in here?"  
"Well. My super natural ears picked up you hurting your little witch friend's boyfriend."  
"Shut up Nik."  
"Oh have I hit a nerve?" He sneered. "Have you grown fond of this little witch?"  
"I said shut up Nik!" I growled. I gave Klaus a full forced aneurysm he screamed with pain.  
"STOP KOL! NOW!" He yelled at me. His eyes were turning gold and the veins underneath his eyes were showing. I knew he was about to show his Hybrid side. With enough force I managed to throw him out of the Kemiya room. Being a Mikaelson warlock I was very skilled as I was descended from the Original witch.

* * *

**Bonnie**

I went to my room where Caroline and Katherine were watching TV on the mini flat screen. I was happy that it was just Kat and Care in with no boys. Kol was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Bonnie," Katherine walked over to me she knew something was up.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.  
"We broke up…"

A couple of hours later we were all squashed on Care's bed watching movies. They had cheered me up so much.

There was a knock at the door and I was still laughing at what Katherine had said a moment ago. I got up from Caroline's bed and opened the door. A pair of dark brown eyes met mine. He was leaning slightly against the door.

"Bonnie," he greeted me, with a smirk.

"Kol," I spat and shut the door in his face.

Through the door I could hear a muffled voice calling my name.

"Bonnie, please!" I opened the door a crack. "What do you want Kol?"  
"Come with me?"  
"I don't want to, I am busy."  
"You're just watching TV," he argued "Yes I am but I'm watching it with my best friends who have actually been supportive whilst Jeremy hasn't and not to mention you trying to hurt him." He looked smugly at the ground "Oh stop Kol," I hit him.

"Ouch!"  
"He was really annoyed when you squashed his hand. When you mentioned about the necklace, I think it gave him an excuse to break up with me." I finished off sadly. I saw a slight grin appearing on his face. I was about to go back to my room when Kol's hand grabbed mine.

"Come with me please Bonnie." He turned me around and gazed at me "Please Bonnie," I eventually gave in and let him drag me to the Kemiya clubhouse.

I sat down on the couch after Kol showed me how to do more Kemiya. A couple of hours passed before I realised what the time was. We exited the clubhouse and walked down the hallway in silence.

* * *

**Kol **

I watched her walk down the long corridor. Nobody was there as it was late. She was just scrolling through her phone looking like she was deleting photos of her and Jeremy. A bubble of happiness burst inside me as I watched her press delete. A few minutes later when we were still strolling down the corridor I walked closer to her before touching her arm softly she looked up at me her green eyes meeting my brown eyes.

"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing," I was still staring at her. I made my next move by gently pushing her up against the wall; she didn't complain. I put my hand on her cheek and softly pecked her lips; she didn't stop me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. It was feeling so right. So I kissed her more firmly before letting it get a bit longer and more romantic.

* * *

**Bonnie**

_*A few seconds before Kol kissed Bonnie*  
_I felt Kol brush my arm gently I put my phone back into my pocket. "What are you doing?" I asked Kol.  
"Nothing," He replied. Out of nowhere he gently pushed me up against the wall. I was too stunned to ask what he was doing or stop him. I felt his hand gently graze my face before kissing me. It felt so right. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me more firmly with his lips the perfect temperature; I let it go on for a little longer making it more romantic.

* * *

**A/N  
I am so sorry for this late updated I have been very busy I went on holiday but I will be back soon so hopefully I'll will write some more.  
As a thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) Feel free to Review ;)  
I hope you had an awesome Christmas.  
I apologise for the short and late Chapter.  
****(Thanks to Alley Dreams On for the proof read and I apologise for me bugging you to proof read)  
Love  
EllieBeckyCarter xx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Caroline  
**  
Katherine was sleeping as the movie we were watching was finishing, Bonnie had been away for over three hours. I got up from my bed where Katherine was quietly breathing. I grabbed my towel which was hanging on the hook on the door I heard a faint knock on the timber. I opened the door lifting my finger up to my lips gesturing to Katherine.

"Klaus," I said breathlessly.  
"Hello sweetheart." He whispered.  
"What do you want Klaus? I was just about to have a shower." "Well don't let me stop you love. I came here to ask about my darling little brother Kol. Have you seen him?" He flashed me his grin.  
"No. He came to talk to Bonnie about 4 hours ago and I haven't seen both of them since." I hissed at him.  
"And did the Bennett witch go with my little brother."  
"Yes she did." I heard Katherine stir from inside of my room. Still carrying my towel I shut the door behind me. So I could face Klaus.  
"Well there's only one place they could be. Isn't there love?" He stated.  
"The Kemiya room," I paused. "She never spends this long there." "Well, should we find them then?" I considered his suggestion for a minute.

"Okay," I opened the door Klaus following me. Katherine opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Kat did I wake you?"  
"Wha. No you didn't, don't worry." She answered drowsily.

"Well hello Katerina love." Klaus smirked. Katherine shot him a disgusted look. Klaus just chuckled. Katherine doesn't like Klaus because of the way he treats his siblings.

I put my towel on my bed and picked up my keys for the room. "Where are you off to?" Katherine asked me.  
"We are going to find my annoying little brother Kol and Bonnie sweetheart." Klaus answered.  
"I wasn't talking to you Klaus." Kat said through gritted teeth. "You asked a question and I answered." Klaus smirked.  
"Yes but I was aiming it a Caroline." Katherine answered back curtly. I laughed at Kat and Klaus's argument.

"Right come on Klaus let's find my best friend and your little brother. Kat do you want to come?" I already knew the answer to my question.  
"No I am perfectly fine here."  
"Okay I will lock the door so you can go to sleep."  
"Thanks Care. And good luck being stuck with him." Klaus looked at her unamused. "Come on before you kill each other." I told them both. I walked out of the door, "Night Kat."  
"Night Care." She answered.  
"Goodnight Katerina Klaus smirked. I heard her groan as I shut the door. I laughed at Kat's dislike for Klaus.  
"So why are you so eager to find your brother?"  
"We have a little unfinished business." He muttered.  
"What did you do Klaus?" I said shortly.  
"What makes you think I did anything love." He looked at me almost shocked.  
"Err, I dunno maybe because well you're you."  
"And..."  
"I've heard stories." I said under my breath. I knew that he would have been able to hear me even if I said it under my breath. "Everyone's heard stories of the big bad hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and his messed up family!" He boomed.

"Well I'm sorry for bringing it up!" I yelled and stalked off. He vamp speeded so he was in front of me, I turned my back on him, and again he appeared in front of me.  
"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" He yelled before pausing so he could calm down. "Yes Caroline the stories are true. Yes I have killed. But believe me when I say Caroline I'm not proud of it." He said calmly.

"What?" I was shocked with his honestly. "You...have actually killed." I breathlessly said.  
"Yes Caroline I have." I was stunned by what he said. He was one of the few vampires I had known who had actually killed. We turned a corner into a long corridor. "What did you or your brother do that makes you have unfinished business?" I whispered.  
"Well you see my darling little brother gave me a full forced aneurysm."  
"Aneur- what?" I asked puzzled.  
"Aneurysm. It's a pain infliction spell and if you have enough force you can take down an Original Hybrid like myself or any supernatural being for that matter."  
"Woah! You must have really annoyed him."  
"I might have touched a nerve while I was talking to him." He added.  
We walked in silence for the next few minutes. I could feel Klaus' eyes on me, "what are you looking at?" I asked a little embarrassed.  
"You." He replied.  
"Well stop Klaus!" He laughed at me.  
"Why? You're beautiful." I felt my cheeks flush. "I'm making you nervous."  
"Yes you are Klaus."  
"I'm not sorry." He smirked.

I stopped and stood still for a second, "What is it love?"  
"Listen." He stopped what he was doing and listened. I put my loose hair strand behind my ear. I heard someone who sounded a lot like my best friend. "I think she's round there." He pointed down another corridor. I agreed with him. The archway leads to the hallway which had the Kemiya clubhouse in it.

I looked around the arch and gasped. "What? Sweetheart." Klaus asked. Bonnie was up against the wall whilst Klaus' younger brother was making out with her. Bonnie was complaining or trying to stop it. "I have found your little brother Klaus." I giggled.  
"What? Where?"  
"With my best friend, Klaus." I pointed to the wall. He stood stunned for a few seconds before murmuring something under his breath. "I'm sorry what did you just say!" I demanded.  
"Nothing."  
"No Klaus what did you say!"  
"Don't worry love."  
"Don't 'Love' me Klaus Mikealson!"  
"DON'T KLAUS MIKEALSON ME CAROLINE!"  
"Did you hear something Kol?" I heard my best friend say. Klaus looked towards where his brother was standing.  
I gestured to Klaus to get him to shut up. "No darling I don't think so." I peered round the arch again; they had continued their make out session. I heard Klaus groan I shot him a dirty look he just ignored me.

* * *

**Klaus:**

As I ignored Caroline's disgusted glance I listened to my little brother I didn't care if it was invading his privacy he had already pissed me off enough. I waited patiently for them to stop making out and I was about to zone out when I heard the witch tell him that they need to stop now because she needed time to get over her ex. I didn't care for teen drama I just wanted to shout at my brother for making me have a painful headache for at least an hour.

I glanced over to Caroline who was holding her beautiful golden locks behind her ear and listening contently to the conversation between her best friend and my little brother. For some reason I knew that she wasn't that comfortable with eavesdropping on her best friend.

"Caroline." She looked up her ocean eyes focused on my baby blue eyes. "What?" She whispered.  
"You don't have to do this love. You don't have to invade on your best friend's privacy. However I do I have to invade on my brother's privacy. Because he deserves it." She laughed at my statement and I joined in. We were too busy laughing with each other to notice my brother coming round the corner.

"Nik?" I stopped dead.

"Care?" Bonnie looked hurt. "Were you spying on me?"  
"No Bonnie I wasn't I promise I was only trying to find you! I swear." Her voice broke slightly. The Bennett witch ran down the corridor and Caroline followed before shooting me a worried glance.

"Now brother where were we?" Kol gloated.

* * *

A/N

I'm so sorry its been so long but I was low on inspiration. but I finally found some by watching Klarovids and Crack Vids on You Tube. I was also deciding on weather I should continue this Fan Fiction because I was really unsure if you guys were actually enjoying it. So pretty pretty please let me know if your enjoying it by reviewing. I so sorry if I'm being annoying.  
Lots Of Love from  
Ellie Becky Carter  
xxx

Ps: Thanks to the greatest best friend (AlleyDreamsOn) in the world for proof reading. 33


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Bonnie:**

I ran down the corridor biting back tears. I was angry and upset but I was more hurt by Caroline eavesdropping and invading my privacy.

When I couldn't hold in my tears any longer I fell back against the wall and just let it out. I was upset about Jeremy breaking up with me. I was hurt by Caroline practically betraying me and I was overwhelmed by what I had just experienced with Kol. I leaned back on the wall and cried some more.

I then heard footsteps coming down the hallway I quickly wiped away my tears before checking my phone camera to see if I had smudged my mascara. I had only smudged it a little but it wasn't very noticeable. As the steps go closer I heard Caroline calling. I quickly chanted a cloaking spell before she could see me.

"Bonnie!" she shouted "Bonnie! I'm so sorry." She called again.

The footsteps I heard only a few minutes before grew louder as they preceded down the corridor. I then realised that there were two sets of footsteps. It was at least one o'clock in the morning. I checked my phone for the actual time and it was quarter to two now. '_Who would be awake at this time'_ I thought to myself.

"Who's there?" Caroline demanded looking around the hallway.

* * *

**Kol:**

I stood facing my older brother.

"Come come Brother. What are you waiting for?" I smirked. Klaus vamp speeded towards me, grasping my neck but before he could reach me I made his nose bleed distracting him for a little bit. He was crouched down trying to stop the waterfall of blood pooling at his feet. He looked up at me with his gold hybrid eyes boring into me. I flinched before protecting myself by sending him a full forced Aneurysm which made Klaus angrier.

"I would stop if I were you Kol!" He growled clutching his head. "This is the whole reason why I'm here Brother! I didn't want to bring Caroline here. Deep down I knew that this would cause an argument between the witch and her!"  
"LEAVE BONNIE OUT OF THIS NIK!" I yelled.  
"I was right earlier on wasn't I Kol? You do have feelings for the Bennett witch. I believe I just witnessed that a moment ago!"  
"SHUT UP NIK!"  
"MAYBE I WILL IF YOU STOP MAKING ME FEEL LIKE MY BRAINS ARE EXPLODING!" I made his Aneurysm less painful. He pulled himself up and breathed heavily. "Caroline is probably pissed at me now and it's your fault!"  
"Why do you care Nik? Don't tell me you like this girl." He mumbled something under his breath as I don't have Vampire hearing I didn't get what he was saying.

"I didn't quite catch that brother!" At this point Klaus was holding his head still trying to deal with the pain my Aneurysm was offering him.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW KOL. I DON'T KNOW WHAT FEEL FOR HER!"  
"Oooooh I touched a nerve." Klaus growled his eyes turning gold. I knew what was coming next so I stopped his aneurysm and stood close to the wall. Nik was about to run at me until he stopped suddenly and looked around. His eyes were dulling back to his light blue eyes.

"We will finish this later brother," he glowered and then vamp sped away.

I sat with my back to the wall thinking of Bonnie and how it felt like forever since I had kissed her. I had to find her. I had to kiss her and caress her face. I wanted to gaze into her emerald eyes and watch as her pupils dilated when she looked at me. To show me that she liked me and I'm sure mine would do the same whenever she looked at me. I thought for a minute before realising that I was falling for Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

**Bonnie:**

I was quietly breathing so Caroline couldn't hear me. She was listening out for footsteps. The footsteps I heard a few minutes before I casted the clocking spell. The footsteps had gone down another corridor obviously whoever they belonged to had heard that there where people here and gone in the opposite direction. She turned around before groaning.

"Urghh what do you want Klaus?"  
"Nothing love. Okay Sweetheart I heard you sounding a bit distressed."  
"It was nothing I thought I heard footsteps coming from the corridor. If you don't mind Klaus I'll be getting back to finding my best friend who probably doesn't want to be found cause she is mad at me." She covered her face with her hands "You know what Klaus, just leave me alone!" She ran down the corridor calling out for me.

"Caroline! Come back!" He muttered something before I heard his footsteps depart. I undid the cloaking spell and thought about Jeremy and thought about my problem between them. Even though I still liked Jer but there was something about the way Kol had kissed me something sparked inside me and I didn't know what.

* * *

**A/N**

**OMG a new chapter this is a miracle!  
I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in forever and ever.  
****I had a lot of stuff going on like exams and family stuff, but I am on my summer holiday now so hopefully there will be updates.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and pretty please review and tell me your thoughts!  
Love Ellie Becky Carter  
PS Alley Dreams On Proof read this so thanks for that Alice**** Love you xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Klaus:**

I woke up early. I hadn't got that much sleep worrying about Caroline. I knew she was fine, but I did feel like it was my fault that the Bennett witch was angry with Caroline. It was my idea after all to go and find my infuriating little brother.

I chucked on my black Henley's jeans and a white shirt covered over with one of my leather jackets. I walked over to my desk in the corner and picked up my sketch book and flicked though the pages. Four of the pages were sketches of Caroline in various causal poses that I have either memorised or secretly drawn during class times.

I looked carefully at the drawing analysing each line, gently touching each drawn curl. I wished to do this in real life not touching the lines on the page. I wanted to caress her face and kiss her perfect lips. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I walked down the spiral staircase and headed towards the lounge. I was thirsty so I headed to the vending machine where they gave out blood bags and picked out B positive, Caroline's favourite. I took it over to the chesterfield couch by the fireplace and drew her from memory. She left off on an angry note last night and it took everything in me not to follow her I wanted to so badly though. I think I was falling in Love with her.

* * *

**Caroline:**

I was lying on my bed. I had been awake for what seemed like the whole night. Bonnie didn't come back to the room. Katherine stirred in the bed next to mine.

"Care?" she whispered groggily.  
"Kat," I whispered back.  
"Where's Bonnie?" she asked sitting up.  
"I don't know she disappeared yesterday and it's my entire fault." I felt myself welling up. "She was really really mad at me." Katherine jumped out of bed and put her arms around me.

"No no Care it's not!"  
"But it is we went to find her yesterday because she was gone for ages and we used our vampire hearing to find her and we heard her and Kol making out. Klaus and I then got side-tracked because we were talking about something whilst we were listening out for Bonnie and Kol and we didn't realise they were right next to us and she thought I was spying on her and then she ran away." I sobbed on Katherine's shoulder.  
"It's okay Care. We will find her in a minute. And we are going to come back to Kol and Bonnie's make out session after we have found her!" She giggled and picked up her jeans and one of Elijah's shirts.

"Erm Kat. Where on earth did you get that shirt?" I said wiping my tears away.  
She giggled "Its Elijah's. He gave it to me the other day." She had a white camisole on before putting on the navy shirt and knotting it up at her stomach. "Care get dressed we are going to find Bonnie right after I have gone to get myself a snack." I dragged myself out of bed and grabbed the first thing I saw and threw it on.

We went downstairs to the lounge so Katherine could pick up a blood bag. When we reached the lounge there was someone sitting in the corner by the fireplace that appeared to be concentrating hard on something. I glanced for a bit longer and instantly recognised the blond curls.

"Katherine." I whispered.  
"What?" she said  
"It's Klaus over there."

* * *

**Klaus:**

I was relaxing on the couch drawing Caroline's perfect curls when I heard two sets of footsteps coming through the lounge. I listened out to who it was. I heard Katerina's voice obviously talking to someone. She headed to the vending machine to get a Blood Bag.

I turned slightly to see who she was talking to she was there looking beautiful even without make up. I looked at my drawing as I heard her sweet voice telling Katerina that she had noticed that I was sitting over here. I grinned at myself pleased that she was talking about me. I heard Katerina groan looking over at me. She grabbed Caroline by the hand and dragged her out of the lounge.

I was feeling slightly annoyed because I wanted to apologise to Caroline for what happened with the Bennett witch. I got up from the couch grabbing my sketch book and running to catch up with Caroline and Katerina. I tapped Caroline on her back and she spun around her curls bouncing she took one look at me and gave me a dirty look.

"Klaus what do you want?" she spat at me.

"Caroline I am so very sorry about what happened with the Bennett witch." I started.  
"Her name is Bonnie! Klaus!" Katerina exclaimed.  
"Well I wasn't speaking to you Katerina." I snarled "I was apologising to Caroline."  
"Well she doesn't want your apology. Even when it was mostly you fault," she shouted.

"And what makes you speak for her Katerina," I growled.  
"Erm can we please stop talking about me like I'm not right here!" Caroline said sounding annoyed.  
"I'm sorry Caroline, Katerina and I said together.  
"Right so Kat you come with me and Klaus just leave me and Katherine alone to go find Bonnie." Caroline said stalking off.

I stormed back to my dorm cursing Katerina for ruining everything like she has always done. I barged past some students who were standing in the way of the spiral staircase.

I walked through my dorm room slamming the door. Elijah walked in after.

"Niklaus I was enjoying having a lie in until I heard your door slamming."  
"Sod Off Elijah." I grumbled  
"I'm afraid that's not possible Niklaus it seems that you are distressed. What have you done now brother?" He asked.

"What makes you think I have done anything brother?" I enquired slightly offended.  
"Well brother you're always up to something and this is the way you act when you don't get to kill someone or something doesn't go your way."  
"This has nothing to do with you brother," I snarled.  
"Have it your way then." Elijah said as he left my room.  
I finished my drawing of Caroline and neatly wrote a message at the bottom of the sketch. I tore it out of the sketch book and folded it and took it to Caroline's dorm and left it resting on her pillow.

* * *

**A/N**

**SURPRISE! Chapter 8!  
****I thought because I have been away for so long you guys deserve another chapter!  
I really hope that you enjoyed chapter 7!  
Please please let me know what you think in a review.  
Btw Alley Dreams On Proof Read. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

**Kol:**

Bonnie was standing by the mirror touching up her make up in the corner of my room. She had stayed the night because she was angry at Caroline and my brother.

"I can't believe Caroline did that!" She said for the thirtieth time this morning. I laughed at her repetition

"Relax darling! Just stay with me for the day and see how you feel." I told her laughing. I reached for her and pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head.  
"You know I'm not quite over Jeremy." She stated her green eyes looking deep into my brown eyes.  
"I know but it doesn't stop me from believing that you will be over him soon." I grinned and she shoved me giggling. "I'm going to get some breakfast."  
"What, you won't let me make breakfast for you? Damn that's harsh." I smirked at her.  
"There's a perfectly good and tasty breakfast downstairs Kol."  
"What you're saying is that my breakfast wouldn't be tasty. You haven't even tried it."  
"I'm not planning on it." Bonnie grinned. She went out of my dorm her long brown hair flowing out behind her. I followed, hoping that none of my family had noticed she stayed the night. Just as I thought we were safe I heard Nik's door open.

"Great!" I muttered.  
"Great indeed Kol."  
"Leave me alone Nik."

"But brother we haven't finished yet." He stated.  
"I think you two have," Elijah interrupted ready to stop Klaus for doing whatever he was planning. "I'm sick of your petty arguing. Its actually giving me a migraine just listening to you both. Here is something the both of you can do, just ignore one another. Don't look at each other, don't speak to each other and then you won't be irritating me or anyone in this school."  
"Elijah you are in no position to tell me or anyone else what to do!" Klaus growled.  
"I think I am Niklaus, now go back to you room and stop disputing with me. Just do as you're told. Do you want me to talk to father about this situation between you and our brother?" This was the first time Elijah or anyone had mentioned our father since we had been here. I saw Nik step back ever so slightly hiding the fear on his face.

"Fine." He snarled going back towards his room. I edged away from Elijah hoping to catch up with Bonnie.

"I'm not done with you Kol." Elijah said calmly. "I understand that there was a girl in your room last night." I stopped dead and spun around.

"I don't know what to mean brother." I said innocently.  
"Oh I think that you do Kol. I had to lie to the Dorm Adviser saying you were sick because the Bennett girl was in there."  
"How did you know?"  
"Don't worry how I know. I'd rather not have to lie to him again so I would appreciate that you don't bring her here again."  
"What! That's unfair you always have Katerina up here how come I can't have Bonnie here!" I spat.  
"Because I'm a senior I have permission." He answered and walked away. I cursed under my breath. "I heard that Brother." Elijah laughed.

"Urghh I hate vampire hearing."

* * *

**Bonnie:**

I waited for Kol at the bottom of the spiral staircase. He had a run in with a few of his brothers whilst he was following me out of his room. I sat on the bottom of the stairs wondering if he had finished with his brothers. I pulled out my phone it was on 10% and I had three texts from Caroline saying how sorry she was and one from Katherine asking where I was. I turned my phone off not replying to any of the messages and put it back in my pocket. I was sat on the stairs staring into space.

"Bonnie?" Someone said. I looked and found Rebekah walking down the stairs. "What's up with you?" She asked sitting next to me.  
"Nothing. I'm just mad at Caroline."  
"Why. What did she do?" Bekah asked.  
"Yesterday something happened between me and Kol."  
"You too made out right." She grinned. "No wonder he was in a chipper mood this morning." She winked. I elbowed her and laughed.  
"Well yeah." I said embarrassed.  
"Anddd….."  
"Caroline and your idiotic of a brother eavesdropped."  
"Caroline and Klaus eavesdropped on you and Kol making out?"  
"Pretty much yeah."

"Caroline wouldn't do that unless she had too Nik must've told her to."  
"I thought that but then I thought Caroline wouldn't have done what Klaus told her."  
"That's true is there any other reasons why she would have eavesdropped?" she asked.  
"No I don't think so." I said sadly.

"Did you see Kol on your way down?" I asked Rebekah.  
"Yeah he was getting told off by Elijah." She laughed. "He will be down shortly. Do you want me to stay with you so we can talk a bit more?"  
"No its okay go and find Stefan." I grinned.  
"I will." She giggled. "If you need to talk just text me okay." She hugged me. I got up from the stairs I was sat on and walked back up and met Kol in the middle. "You waited." He smiled.  
"Yep you took your time didn't you."  
"I was being told off by Elijah I'm sorry." He lent down and kissed me and mumbled into my hair "Do you forgive me?" I broke away from him.

"Yes I do." I kissed him back forgetting about everything for a minute. "I do need to go back to my dorm to change out of these clothes I have been wearing them for ages." I explained.  
"Don't let me stop you." He smirked.  
"You can wait outside while I change."  
"No that's not fair." He whined. I started laughing.  
"I can just do this." I pointed at my clothes and thought about what I wanted on. I considered my nice jeans and a white shirt. A second later I was in the clothes I pictured.  
"That was good." Kol admitted. I still need to go to my dorm though. I hoped that Katherine and Caroline were not in my room. When I got to the room I knocked on the door there was no answer so I unlocked it. Revealing my unslept in bed and my side of the closet. I walked over to the dressing table picking up my purple perfume bottle that I forgot to conger this morning and sprayed it on myself. Kol was standing at Caroline's bed picking up something that was on the bed. I walked over to my side of the closet and picked up my boots.

"What have you found Kol?"  
"Whatever it is it's from my brother." He picked it up showing me an excellent sketch of Caroline. "There's a note on the back."

* * *

**A/N  
**

**Hello guys,**  
**I hope you're enjoying Mystic Creek High and your summer.  
(If some are you on your summer holidays :D)  
Enjoy this chapter and review.  
Love  
Ellie Becky Carter xx  
Alice thank you for proof reading Xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Caroline:**

Katherine had dragged me out shopping to stop me talking and worrying about Bonnie. We had been shopping for about two hours and needed to sit down. After we wondered through the streets we found a quiet little coffee shop. It was beautifully decorated inside with paintings and drawings of various beverages on the walls. Katherine had picked a table with two comfy looking club chairs. I went up to the counter and ordered a Latte and Cappuccino and paid the girl at the register. She handed me the coffees and I took them to the table and gave Katherine the Cappuccino and set my Latte down opposite her.

"I know this isn't cheering you up really." Katherine explained.  
"No Kat this is really nice thank you for distracting me. But I don't know why she didn't come back to the room last night or where she slept."  
"She probably stayed in Rebekah's dorm. But Care it's gonna be okay but we need to relax okay she's fine." She drank some of her coffee. "So…what's happening with Klaus." She said wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Eww. Kat nothing!"  
"Don't give me that crap Care I know you like him."  
"Erm…I don't know I really don't."

* * *

**Klaus: ****  
**I stormed back to my room very angry about how Elijah had brought up my Father and how he had treated me like a child. I chucked to myself on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I listened to Elijah telling Kol off about having the Bennett witch in his room last night. I waited until they had finished arguing and then went downstairs to the art rooms and picked up a canvas and started painting. I painted for ages it was my way of releasing anger and pain.

I had finished my painting and now I was at the vending machine picking out The B Positive blood type. I laughed at myself because I had picked Caroline's favourite type. "You really have no friends do you Klaus."  
"Ah Stefan, What can I do for you. Fancy a drink mate."  
"No thank you _mate_." Stefan mocked.  
"Still on your crappy animal diet Stefan? Why don't you try something a little more substantial? C'mon mate you know you want to." I said wafting the blood bag underneath his nose.

"Nice try Klaus but I have been off human blood for so long it doesn't bother me."  
"Tell yourself whatever you need to, to help you sleep at night." I advised him walking off "To answer your question about friends I do have friends."  
"Really like who?"  
"I don't have to waste my time telling you who my friends are."  
"That's basically Klaus speak for saying that I was right and you don't have friends."  
"I would hold your tongue if I was you or I'll make you bite it off. Now that wouldn't be to hard will it Stefan?"

* * *

**Caroline:**

I had dropped my shopping bags on the floor of our dorm because I saw a note on my bed I picked it up it was from Klaus.

_**"Caroline, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for what happened between you and Bonnie Bennett it wasn't you fault and you know that. It was my entire fault and I'm sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.**_  
_**Klaus.**_  
_**Ps. I hope you liked the drawing I did of you."**_

I turned the note over and gasped at the beautiful drawing. It was a sketch of me laughing. I don't know who or what I was laughing at but he caught me in the moment and it was perfect.  
"Care what is that?"  
"It was a note from Klaus..."  
"Let me see!" Katherine shouted excitedly.  
"Why are you so excited you hate Klaus." I laughed. She grabbed it and read the note.  
"Although I hate Klaus's guts he is a good drawer."  
"I know."  
"Write one back!" She screamed.

"Why?"  
"Just do it! I'm going to see Elijah in a minute so he can give it to Klaus." I picked up a piece of paper and wrote Klaus a letter back.  
I folded the letter up and gave it to Katherine.

"Enjoy yourself Katherine." I said with a wink.  
"We will and I'll see Elijah giving this to Klaus."

* * *

**Klaus**

"Brother!" Elijah announced walking into my room.  
"Yes Elijah walk right in without knocking of course that's perfectly fine."  
"I have a very important letter to give you Niklaus. According to Katerina you have to open it as soon as I leave."  
"Well what has Katerina got to do with this letter then brother?"  
"It was her idea."  
"Well leave me brother so I can read this."  
"As you wish brother." He put the letter on my bed and I picked it up trying to recognise the script on the paper. I unfolded the paper and read the beautiful handwriting.

_**"Klaus, I knew it wasn't your fault but Bonnie is still not talking to me and I really miss her. I don't know what to do. I do forgive you Klaus. I know that somewhere deep down there is good in you.**_  
_**Caroline."**_

I smiled at the letter re-reading it over again. "She sees the good in me that's a first." I said out loud.

* * *

**A/N  
****Enjoy Chapter 10 of Mystic Creek High!  
****(Proof Read by AlleyDreamsOn)  
Love Ellie Becky Carter xx**

51


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Three months later._

**Bonnie****:**

I was sat in the coffee shop Caroline and Katherine had told me about sipping my cinnamon spice latte. We were talking about the three Originals who had captured our hearts. Caroline was still trying to hide the fact that she had feelings for the hybrid.

It had been a few months since Jeremy and I broke up. He had fallen for another girl named Anna. When I went to his to get my things from him, he had told me that he had fell in love with her while he was with me. I had told Kol about this and he wasn't pleased about it.

It was our last day before the Christmas holidays and Caroline and I would be going back to Mystic Falls. While Katherine would go back to Bulgaria for the holidays. So we were doing some last minute Christmas shopping before leaving early tomorrow morning. We finished our drinks and left the tip down on the table and Caroline drove us back to school.

We had found our suitcase and packed the things we would need for the next two weeks.

"Everyone all packed?" Caroline asked.  
"Yep." Kat and I said together.  
"Your flight goes at three o'clock sharp Katherine so that means that we will get to the Airport at 1 so you have time to get everything sorted." Caroline explained.  
"Yes Care I know." Katherine smiled. "Now I have got some stuff I need do before I leave in exactly forty five minutes." She looked at her phone and smirked at us.

"Yes Kat do that stuff you need to do before you go." I winked at Caroline and she wiggled her eyebrows back.  
"Oh shut up you two. Now I have forty three minutes to complete this stuff." She grinned and vamp speeded out of the dorm. I looked at Caroline and laughed at what had happened.

* * *

**Katherine: **

I dragged myself out of Elijah's bed and picked up the first item of clothing I could reach, Elijah's Navy V necked shirt. I shrugged it on then crawled back in next to him and rested my head on his tanned torso.

"Great. I now have to get on a ten hour flight to Bulgaria."  
"You don't have to leave for another fifteen minutes. We could resume our activity." Elijah whispered and kissed the top of my head.  
"I would love to but Caroline has an itinerary all worked out and it says that she is going to kill me if I don't leave now." I rolled over and faced him and kissed him. "I seriously have to go." I got out of his bed and pulled on my jeans. And picked up my phone and read my text from Caroline:

_"__You have 15 minutes till you have to leave. Hurry. ;)" _

I laughed at her text just as Elijah was putting his jeans on. "Are you going to give me back my shirt Katerina?"  
"Nope. I left you my shirt." I told him kissing him again. He smirked at me walking me to the door and pushed me up against it making out with me.

"I love you Katerina." He murmured kissing my neck.

"I love you too Elijah."  
"Text me as soon as you get on the plane."  
"I promise." I gave him another kiss and walked out of his dorm and vamp speeded to my dorm. "I'm back with five minutes to spare." I said walking through the door.  
"Great. Now get in my car and lets go before you miss your flight."  
"Caroline she has two hours until the flight leaves." Bonnie laughed.  
"Katherine are you wearing Elijah's shirt again?" Caroline asked.  
"Yes I am Caroline and now let's go."

We had reached the airport and Bonnie and Caroline had left me at the departures gate hugging me. I blew them both a kiss then headed to customs. After I went through customs, I picked up a coffee from Starbucks and added blood to it. I looked at my phone it was on fifteen percent I still had an hour to kill before I had to board. I looked in my handbag for my Power Pack charging device and charged my phone. I decided to kill some time by shopping in the duty free section. I went into Victoria secret quickly then headed to the posh make up and got a new bottle of my perfume.

I was now sat in business class on the plane. I had texted Elijah telling him I was on board. I had compelled the Stewardess to bring me a red wine. My phone buzzed on my lap:

_"__Have a safe flight Katerina." _

I smiled at the message as my wine was placed in front of me. "Thank You." I said to the stewardess. My phone buzzed again:

_"__My mother has just informed me that we will be holding a Mikealson Christmas Ball for the people of New Orleans and we are inviting a plus one and I want you to be mine. Is it possible you could come home on 24__th__ of December so you can join me?"_

I thought about the invite but I wasn't so sure my parents would allow me to go. They didn't like the Mikaelsons much even when they knew that they weren't all like Klaus and they knew Elijah was a Nobleman.

_"__I don't know if my parents would allow me to go Elijah. You know they are not the biggest fans of your family. I will try my hardest to go. I love you."_

* * *

**A/N  
**  
**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D  
****Please let me know what you think.  
****(Proof read by AlleyDreamsOn)  
****Love,  
****EllieBeckyCarter **


	12. Chapter 12

**(Proof read by AlleyDreamsOn)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Klaus: **

I was in my art studio adjacent to my bedroom drawing the cityscape of New Orleans. My easel was placed in front of the window so I could draw the skyline. I heard my mother entering my room.

"Yes mother what can I do for you."  
"Niklaus. You are aware that we are holding a ball on Christmas Eve?"  
"Yes I am Mother." I said continuing my painting.  
"Good because I would like you to invite a plus one. Elijah has already invited Katerina Petrova and I think Kol has someone in mind to invite. Now you are the only one who is left to find someone to bring."  
"Mother I am not going to some stupid dance."  
"Stefan is going. I thought you two were friends." I turned around and faced my mother.  
"No Mother we are not we never have been."  
"Anyway Kol, Elijah and Rebekah all tell me that you have someone who has caught you eye."  
"Well obviously Mother they are wrong no one has 'Caught My Eye.'"  
"Well let me know when you have thought about a date." She walked out of my room.

The truth was I wanted to invite Caroline but I didn't want my family having something to torment me about. I thought about it for a minute and decided that I would invite her and if any of my family members wanted to annoy me about her they would be sorry. I listened to see where my family was they were all downstairs doing their own thing. So it was safe to enter the attic.

I walked out of my room and up to the attic to find a dress that would be perfect for Caroline. I rummaged through the different trophy cases in attempt to find a flawless dress that will flatter her figure.

I had found the perfect dress and was now putting it in a box with the invite to the Mikealson Ball on the back I had written a note:

_"__Save me a dance,  
Fondly,  
Klaus"_

* * *

I had found a bracelet that went with the dress and put it in the box with it. I vamp speeded downstairs into the garage to go to Mystic Falls to leave the box on her doorstep.  
"And where do you think you are going Nik?" Rebekah asked.  
"Nowhere that you need to know Rebekah."  
"What's in the box Nik?"  
"Nothing. Now go bother one of our other siblings. Sister." I walked over to my Range Rover and got in the driver's seat putting the box on the passenger seat next to me. It took six hours to drive from New Orleans to Mystic Falls but I had nothing else to do today.

"You're going to Mystic Falls Nik! And you didn't invite me." Rebekah had found the invite for Caroline to the ball.  
"You are not coming with me I am only going to drop her invite off."  
"You're going to travel for six hours just to give an invite to someone."

"Yes Rebekah I am there is nothing else to do."  
"Well I'm coming with you; you can drop me off at the Salvatore house."  
"No! Rebekah I am not dropping you off at Stefan and Damon Salvatore's place. Because you are not coming with me now get out of my car."  
"No Nik I'm not getting out." I decided that I couldn't be bothered with Rebekah incisive whinging so I let her come but I wasn't going to leave her at the Salvatore house.

* * *

We were driving along the highway and Rebekah turned to me "I'm hungry Nik did you bring any blood bags?"  
"No Rebekah because I was only going to drop this off." I gestured to the box in the back of the car. "I didn't plan on bringing my little sister. Also I fed this morning so I wasn't thirsty."  
"So we can't stop for a drink."  
"No Rebekah we can't."  
"You're no fun Nik!" I turned on the radio to drown out my sister. We were getting close to the turning to Willow Creek which was fifteen minutes away from Mystic Falls. "Nik do you even know where Caroline lives?" I thought about it for a minute before realising that I didn't actually know where Caroline lives.

"Well no." I admitted. "Well now aren't you glad I came with you." Rebekah gloated smirking at me. "Shut up sister." I grinned at her.

We were passing the 'Welcome Mystic Falls' sign.

"Right Sister lead the way." She gave me the directions to a quiet street close to the town centre. Rebekah pointed out number 2118. I got out of my car slightly nervous and picked up the box. I made my way to her door and rang the doorbell leaving the box on the porch floor.

I vamp speeded back to my car just as the Forbes door opened revelling the beautiful blonde. She picked up the box looking a little confused to why there was a white box with purple ribbon lying on her doorstep.

* * *

"Right then sister we are going home."  
"No we are not going home Nik. I didn't travel for six hours in a car with you to turn back after 10 minutes."  
"Well I didn't even want you coming with me Rebekah. So we are going home."  
"Yes you can go back and I'll stay here with Stefan and his brother Damon!" She got out of the car about to head to the Salvatore's. "Oh no you don't Rebekah!" I pulled on her arm.  
"Get off me Nik!"  
"You know what Rebekah. Fine do it!" I got back into my car and drove into the town centre. I stopped outside a restaurant in Mystic Falls called 'The Mystic Grill' I took a seat at the bar and compelled the blue eyed bartender to bring me Bourbon.  
"You're a little young to be drinking. Klaus." I spun around recognising the voice. "Ah Damon, it wouldn't be a good idea to get on my bad side today. Someone already has…"  
"Yes Klaus your sister. You wanna know how I know this?"  
"No not really Damon."  
"Well then, my hybrid friend she came to the door wining about you Klaus." He gestured to the bartender who I had compelled a few minutes before.  
"Matt. Bourbon." He demanded.  
"So where did you leave her then?" I asked.  
"With Stefan. They were cosying up to each other when I left god only knows what they are up to now." He glanced at me smirking. I shot Damon a dirty look. "Anyways what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Nothing. I came to drop something off and I wanted to leave after I had delivered it but my little sister insisted on staying to see Stefan." I grumbled.  
"Then why don't you go back to wherever it is you and your sister came from?"  
"I'd rather not leave my little sister with you."

* * *

**A/N**

**Enjoy this chapter.:D  
Please leave me a review telling me what you think of Mystic Creek High. :D  
Love from,  
EllieBeckyCarter**


	13. Chapter 13

**_(Proof Read By AlleyDreamsOn)_**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Caroline:**

"Bonnie!" I yelled down the phone.  
"Caroline! Why are you yelling?"  
"I have a real crises on my hand!"  
"What is it?"  
"This morning Klaus dropped something round my place."  
"And…"  
"It was an invite to some kind of Christmas ball his family are throwing. He also gave me a dress to wear."  
"Oh that…yeah Kol invited me to that. Wait he what!"  
"Yes he gave me a dress and oh my god it is beautiful. Are you going with Kol?"  
"I might. Anyways want to meet me at the Mystic Grill and we can talk about It?"  
"Okay see you in a few minutes then."  
"See you." I hung up the phone and looked at the dress Klaus had given me. It was absolutely beautiful. I had never seen anything like it. I wondered how he found out my size. I picked up my handbag and went to my car.

I pulled up at the Mystic Grill next to a vaguely familiar Range Rover. Bonnie was sat in one of the booths with two cokes. She greeted me with a smile and a hug.

"So tell me about this dress Klaus got you."  
I grinned at her and opened my phone to showed Bonnie a photo of the dress. "Its stunning Care. You have to go!"  
"But it's Klaus."  
"Caroline don't try and deny that you like him."

* * *

**Klaus:**

I was still sat at the bar. Damon had left an hour ago thankfully. I was getting sick of hearing him talk. I was on my fourth glass of Bourbon. When I turned around slowly I saw a slightly blurred version of the most beautiful girl in the world. She was walking and smiling at her best friend.

I thought for a minute debating whether I should tune into their convocation. I decided I should and listened into Bonnie and Caroline's chat. I heard her talking about the dress I had given her I couldn't help smiling at Bonnie's comment about how 'stunning' it was I wanted to find out what Caroline wanted to say about the dress. My listening was interrupted by my infernal little sister's voice. "I'm ready to go now Nik."  
"Great. How did you know I was here."  
"I guessed Nik." I looked at her with a confused look.  
"I have never been here before."  
"Damon told me you were here." I laughed realising that was how she knew. "Now can we go home please this place is boring now."  
"I thought you loved it here because of Stefan."  
"I do. I'm just bored now."  
"Well we are not leaving yet." I told her. Rebekah scanned the room searching for the reason why I didn't want leave straight away.

"Oh I see why you don't want to go." She turned around and smirked at me. She got up and strolled over to the booth that Caroline and Bonnie were sat in.

I tuned in to their conversation again. I heard the girls hugging Rebekah and asking how she's been and why she was here. I was about to tune out until I heard my idiotic sister tell Caroline that I was at the bar.

"Sister." I growled "I'd like you to shut the hell up about me." I whispered so only her supernatural ears could hear.

Seconds later she replied telling me not to eavesdrop on the chat they were having.

I was getting fed up with my sister so I dumped some cash on the bar and stormed out.

* * *

**Caroline:**

Rebekah had just mentioned Klaus was sitting at the bar. I gasped and looked at the bar and there he was sitting there drinking his Bourbon in his black Henley's jeans and what appears to be his favourite black leather jacket that suited him perfectly.

"Oh My God." I thought to myself. "I'm thinking that Klaus is attractive. What has happened to me." I quickly pushed the idea of Klaus being hot out of my mind and tried to concentrate on what Bekah was saying. All I could think of is how much that leather jacket made him look so good.

I saw him get up quite angrily chucking cash onto the bar and storming out.

"I'll be right back." I told the girls. Luckily they hadn't noticed that Klaus had walked out of the Grill so I was safe for the moment. I went outside and looked around to see if I could spot him. "Erm. Klaus." I called out immediately regretting coming out here looking for him.  
"Caroline?" I heard him whisper.  
"Klaus." I replied. He sat himself down on a bench and patted it, beckoning me to join him. I sat down next to him.  
"Does my sister know you followed me?"  
"No Klaus. Neither does Bonnie."  
"Why did you follow me Caroline?"  
"Because you were mad. I also wanted to talk to you."  
"About what? Love."

I couldn't control what I was about to do. I look into his ocean blue eyes and he looked back at me with his eyes trying read what my next move was. I edged closer to him his eyes were still trying to understand what I was going to do. He edged closer to me. I looked deep into his eyes thinking to myself was this a good idea or not? I pushed that thought out of my head as stroked his cheek feeling his stubble running through my hands. I kissed him feeling a surge of electric as my lips touched his tasting a slight bit of alcohol he had previously drank. I looked up at him and we both had a sheepish grin on our face living in the moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him for longer this time. The surge of electric running through our systems made it more exciting. He kissed me back with his tongue slipping into my mouth briefly.

Time had stopped and it was only us two in the world our own earth that we shared in this one moment. I pulled away not know how long we had been in that position. I heard him moan, disappointed that it wasn't longer I grinned at him again showing my satisfaction that he will have to wait. I got up from the bench Klaus tried to pull me down to finish what we had started.

"That's all you're going to get." I smiled at him. He stood up. "For now." I whispered.  
"Is that so?" He mumbled into my ear. He pulled me in clutching my waist and kissed me again letting his tongue do all the work. I withdrew my body from his. He grumbled again. I giggled at his complaint.

* * *

"I've gotta go back in Klaus they will be wondering where we were or where I was."  
"I call Rebekah in a minute telling her I'm going to leave without her if she doesn't come immediately. You can come home with me." He pleaded.

"I'll see you on Christmas Eve Klaus." I said giving him another kiss.  
"You're going to be my plus one?" He asked.  
"I suppose I am." I laughed.

I walked back to the Grill feeling Klaus's eyes watching me leave. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I wiped the smile off my face so the girls wouldn't suspect something I made my way back to the booth where Rebekah was now sitting where I was. She looked at me.

"You've been out for ages what where you up too?" She asked. "Well my Mom just rang saying that she had to work late at the station so she was telling me to make my dinner and stuff."  
"Oh right. You didn't see my brother whist you were outside did you Care?" I panicked for a minute before gathering myself together.

"No I didn't." I said slightly firmly. On cue Rebekah's phone buzzed on the table.

"Speak of the devil." She said wiggling her phone in the air. She picked it up and I listened to what Klaus was saying. He told her exactly what he told me. I smiled again thinking back to his wonderful kiss. "Girls I have got to go. Klaus is being an arse again. Nothing new. I will see you both on Christmas Eve then?"  
"We'll be there. Right Care." Bonnie chipped in.  
"Yeah I guess." I mumbled acting like I didn't want to go.  
"Fantastic! Klaus will be happy to hear that Care." She hugged me. "Right girls I really have to go." She said hugging Bonnie. "Love you." Rebekah walked out waving at Bonnie and I.

"Yes! Care your coming to the ball!"  
"I thought that you would need some company for the road trip to New Orleans. It's a six hour drive but we can do three hours each. And if we go tomorrow we can get some shopping in!" I said excitedly.  
"Well come on we have packing to do." Bonnie left the tip on the table and picked up her handbag.  
"Yep. Right here's what we will do we can go pack now and meet back at mine and you can sleep over and leave early tomorrow. Is that a good plan?"  
"Perfect!" Bonnie grinned.

* * *

_**A/N:  
**__**I'am really pleased with this chapter it gave me so many feels to write.  
I hope it gives you many feels to read. :D  
Enjoy!  
Lots of Love  
EllieBeckyCarter  
**_


End file.
